


Красное на белом

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Body Horror, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Gen, Guro, Human Experimentation, animal experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: первый блин, как известно, комом
Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685710





	Красное на белом

— Интересная реакция, — задумчиво проговаривает доктор Лакуна Глок, который на самом деле никакой не доктор и, может быть, вовсе даже и не Лакуна Глок, всё никак не было времени спросить у Боба, настоящее это имя или фальшивое.  
Но если оно и фальшивое, похоже, за доктором Лакуной Глоком не числится ничего такого, о чём Боб посчитал бы нужным сообщить.  
Пусть в действительности по роду занятий он мясник и вивисектор, а не доктор.  
Чем он занимался раньше, если попал в команду проекта «Некрорайз»?  
Подпольные аборты для «девочек» из борделей?  
Незаконные операции для лихих, но не слишком удачливых гангстеров?  
Эвтаназии для состоятельных родственников, которые не торопятся в мир иной?  
Голос у доктора Лакуны Глока (пусть будет так, раз уж нет варианта получше) звучит глухо, как сквозь толщу воды, а когда он начинает что-то бормотать себе под нос, в то же время яростно строча в блокноте, становится совсем ничего не понятно.  
Ни единого слова.  
Однако Балладбёрду Ли простительно не слышать.  
Когда в процессе отходняка от наркоза тебя выворачивает наизнанку не просто содержимым желудка, а кусками сырого мяса и обломками окровавленных костей, такое простительно.  
И не только такое.  
— Интересная реакция, — повторяет Глок, постукивая другой стороной карандаша по исписанной странице блокнота, делает паузу, долго рассматривает листок, вытянув руки перед собой, словно любуется произведением искусства, и добавляет ещё пару слов, завершая их резким жирным росчерком, будто обводит важное.  
Маркера у доктора нет — приходится справляться с тем, что есть под рукой.  
Он аккуратно закрывает блокнот, убирает его в карман несвежего халата и присаживается рядом с койкой Балладбёрда в медблоке комплекса, внимательно и без тени брезгливости разглядывая лужу рвоты.  
Наверное, с таким же тщанием он разглядывал помёт любимых доберманов после опытов и операций, проводимых по заданию Кэннона.  
Балладбёрд упирается руками, покачивается и мотает головой.  
Надо бы отодвинуться, но как жалко выглядит отползающий на четвереньках беспомощный человек, он прекрасно знает — видел.  
Знает это и Глок, иначе рядом с ним сейчас толпились бы ассистенты, внимающие каждому слову не-доктора не-Лакуны не-Глока (почему бы и нет) и записывающие все действия и малейшие изменения в поведении подопытного… образца.  
Но доктор Лакуна Глок, кем бы он ни был, отлично понимает, что подобного унижения Балладбёрд Ли ему ни за что не простит.  
А если Балладбёрд Ли кому-то чего-то не прощает, с этим человеком рано или поздно случаются ужасные неприятности, причём обычно они связаны с вещами, событиями и явлениями, о которых собеседников торопливо предупреждают: «Извините, не к столу будь сказано».  
Доктор Глок не хочет, чтобы с ним случились такие неприятности.  
Доктору Глоку дороги его внутренности и остальные части тела.  
Ли выкашливает ещё что-то — изнутри по глотке, и без того разодранной костями, будто наждаком проходятся, — отталкивается руками от пола и наконец садится, прислонившись спиной к восхитительно холодной ножке койки. По влажной коже проходит дрожь, тоже в какой-то мере восхитительная.  
Глок натягивает стерильные перчатки, скрипящие так громко, что Балладбёрд морщится и невольно тянется зажать уши.  
— Мистер Ли, у меня для вас замечательные новости! — торжественно объявляет Глок.  
Ли отводит с лица спутанные волосы; по вискам у него катятся капли холодного пота.  
— Только посмотрите! — сияет доктор Лакуна весь целиком: оживает серое скучное лицо, растягиваются в искренней удовлетворённой улыбке губы, возбуждённо посверкивают очочки. — Вот это, — он тыкает пальцем в кусочек рыхлой ноздреватой розовато-сизой массы, — ваше лёгкое… точнее, его часть… ещё точнее, часть левого лёгкого. Вот это, — палец перемещается к острым продолговатым кусочкам костей и белой неровной крошке, — очевидно, новообразования из костной ткани верхних рёбер, лопаток и, возможно, позвоночника… как досадно, что они растут не в нужную сторону. А вот это, — доктор светится, показывая на сгусток крови, — доказывает, что регенерация у вас работает просто замечательно!  
Ли стирает пот с висков ладонями, разбирает мокрые волосы на пряди и принимается плести косу.  
Он слушает: его немного отпустило, и слова Глока доходят до сознания.  
— Ах, это медицинские тонкости, я должен пояснить, — машет рукой доктор Лакуна, подцепляет один из багрово-чёрных сгустков и растирает в пальцах. — Видите, кровь уже свернулась? А значит, свернулась она, когда была внутри вас. Да, и обратите внимание, что дыхание у вас в полном порядке, а дышать обрывками лёгких было бы затруднительно, не так ли? Механизмы восстановления организма на порядок улучшились!  
Только сейчас Ли видит, что из костяшек пальцев, запястий, локтей торчат костяные шипы — тонкие, хрупкие, они осыпаются, стоит задеть.  
Доктор Глок их замечает и с интересом подаётся вперёд, едва не утыкаясь носом в его руки:  
— Вы знаете, из чего состоит костная ткань, мистер Ли?  
— Из чего? — механически спрашивает Балладбёрд, откидывая назад голову и закрывая глаза.  
— …что это я, — спохватывается доктор Глок, — вам не нужны такие подробности. Просто дело в том, что любой организм — и даже организм супериора — не может создать что-то из ничего. Поэтому для новообразований используются ресурсы вашего тела. Нужно будет составить специальную диету…  
— Вот как, — впрочем, на чудо Балладбёрд и не надеялся.  
— К сожалению, процесс трансформации пока нестабилен и сильно зависит от психоэмоционального состояния, — сетует Глок. — К тому же ваши обострившиеся органы чувств многие повседневные явления воспринимают как угрозы. Что и случилось сейчас: организм среагировал на внешний раздражитель и попытался защититься. Я выпишу вам рецепт на успокоительное, мистер Ли. Какое предпочитаете: натуральное, химическое?

***

Операция, которая должна была спасти Боба Паундмакса, проходит успешно.  
Ли навещает его сразу же, как только Глок разрешает.  
Паундмакс, едва придя в себя, начинает поглощать просто горы еды, не сравнимые с прежними трапезами, но Ли не удивляется: доктор Лакуна его предупредил об энергетических затратах, необходимых, чтобы поддерживать нормальное существование этого типа супериора.  
Похоже, Бобу повезло больше, чем ему.  
Искромсанные и заново выросшие внутренние органы Ли, его сломанные и много раз сраставшиеся кости — невелика цена за удачный второй опыт.  
— Это для тебя, — Боб подвигает один из подносов с едой к Балладбёрду.  
На нём среди кучи пустых тарелок стоит нетронутый стакан молока.  
— Доктор Глок сказал, тебе полезно молоко, в нём… — Боб хмурит светлые бровки и наизусть повторяет слова Лакуны: — «…много кальция, что безусловно хорошо для нормального формирования костной ткани, а об этом не стоит забывать».  
Молоко жирное, густое и омерзительно тёплое — оно обволакивает стенки пищевода и желудка липкой плёнкой, которая ощущается прямо физически — и хочется немедленно соскрести её ногтями.  
Но Ли держит в правой руке стакан молока, который дал ему Боб, а одной левой ковыряться в собственных внутренностях неудобно.  
Не так уж сильно ему и хочется.  
Балладбёрд старается держать себя в руках и пьёт молоко маленькими глотками, чтобы случайно не вызвать очередную «интересную реакцию» — кто знает, сколько ещё их подготовил организм, ставший пробным образцом новой серии чудовищ Глока — продукт первого эксперимента редко бывает удачным.  
Хорошо, если в случае «реакции» его стошнит только молоком и желудочным соком с примесью жёлчи. А если к ним добавятся куски внутренних органов и осколки до сих пор ломких и растущих неправильно — ещё и внутрь, а не только наружу — костяных лезвий, Боб наверняка будет в ужасе.  
Хотя красные разводы на белом выглядят интересно… Особенно если взять иглу и немного поправить узор, рисуя багровой кровью, как рисуют в кофейнях молотой корицей на молочной пенке.  
Красное на белом — Ли всегда нравилось это сочетание.  
Красные царапины от игл на чьей-то белой коже.  
Красная рубашка Гарри МакДауэлла на фоне белого пиджака.  
Красная кровь и белое молоко.  
Балладбёрд с трудом удерживается, чтобы не проткнуть себе палец и не добавить пару алых капель в белоснежный стакан.  
Всё-таки не стоит так пугать Боба.  
Пока не стоит.


End file.
